Diario de exploración terrícola
by KillaCAD
Summary: Arnold ha sido enviado al planeta Tierra con la misión de estudiar el comportamiento humano, comprender su maraña cultural y, más concretamente, reproducirse. Las rubias malhumoradas y los ex novios de dichas rubias, dicha rubia, son otra historia. [AU] [Smut eventual] [crack!fic] [Patashort]


**Advertencia:** Universo alterno (temático), R (contenido sexual y palabrotas) en el futuro

 **Lean mis notas al final, por favor.**

* * *

 **Diario de exploración terrícola**

 **Introducción**

 _ **Las malas decisiones de una mujer terrícola**_

Helga tenía la intención de comportarse como la mujer adulta que era. Es decir, de afrontar los contratiempos con buena cara, mejor humor y con la predisposición zen de aprender de sus errores y dejar que el pasado fuese pasado y nada más. Helga, después de todo, era una mujer exitosa en su veintena, apenas rozando el mejor momento de su juventud. Era evidente que había alcanzado la madurez necesaria para identificar las malas decisiones y elegir las correctas. Era evidente, además, que si le preguntaran _qué hacer cuando tu novio te deja_ , su respuesta no sería _emborracharme hasta que se me pase_. Obvio.

Felizmente nadie le había preguntado, porque sino habría tenido que inventar una buena excusa para justificar la lista de malas decisiones que tomó esa noche.

Su primera mala decisión fue haberse conseguido de novio a un hombre. Ese era el principal problema de su heterosexualidad, sentirse inclinada a buscar pareja entre el género masculino. Los hombres que por regla general, en las películas y la ficcionalización exagerada, eran todos unos seres sin criterio y con el cerebro chorreando de sus gónadas, no podían ser buenas opciones de pareja. ¿Qué mujer en sus cabales buscaría de novio a un chico? A veces Helga se daba cuenta de los vacíos lógicos en su razonamiento, pero elegía ignorarlos por el bien de su desahogo emocional.

Su segunda mala decisión fue no haberse dado cuenta de las señales. Esas señales que enumeraban en las revistas y en los artículos malos de internet. Las señales de que la relación no estaba funcionando. El destiempo, las peleas, las reconciliaciones fugaces, el desinterés paulatino y esa horrenda falta de consideración. Era la primera vez que un chico la invitaba a un restaurante elegante para decirle que la relación no iba más y que mejor cada quien por su lado y con su propia caja de discos.

Su tercera mala decisión fue haberse encontrado con Rhonda al salir del restaurante. Bueno, eso realmente no fue una decisión, ¿cómo podría saber ella que Rhonda frecuentaba lugares en los que la gente terminaba relaciones de más de dos años? Rhonda generalmente no duraba más de seis meses con sus novios. Lo que sí fue su decisión, fue contestarle cuando la morena se acercó para decir en voz alta que era una _coincidencia estupenda_ (no sonaba muy sincera) haberse encontrado en ese momento y en ese lugar. Siempre era mala idea hablar con Rhonda, estaba en el manual.

Su cuarta mala decisión fue no haber tomado el consejo de Phoebe cuando la llamó al celular. Si se ponía a pensar, esa noche, la única cosa sensata que hizo fue llamar a Phoebe al celular y preguntarle si estaba haciendo bien al salir a tomar con Rhonda (habría que agregar que ya se había tomado un par de tragos, por lo que su juicio estaba momentáneamente entorpecido). Phoebe, como la mejor amiga que era, le dijo que era era positivo ampliar su círculo de amistades, pero que no le parecía bien que lo hiciera en un momento de tanta inestabilidad emocional. Claro, Phoebe le había dicho que mejor se distrajera en su departamento, pero Phoebe estaba en Vermont y Helga no tenía ganas de volver al departamento donde todavía habían muchas cosas del idiota de su ex novio.

Su quinta mala decisión fue aceptar la invitación de Rhonda a su mansión. Le había dicho que era una fiesta íntima, con unos cuantos amigos y que le serviría para distraerse del mal rato que estaba pasando (en ese momento Helga ya le había contado la mitad de sus desgracias y varias alegrías). Helga creyó ingenuamente, porque había que ser muy ingenua para creerle a Rhonda, que pasaría un rato agradable fuera del infierno que era terminar una relación con un chico que habías creído sería el último en tu vida. Solo cuando estuvo borracha, sabía que estaba borracha porque intentó levantarse del sofá y no pudo, pudo admitir en voz alta que el chico no era un idiota, que estaba triste y que mejor todos se ponían a tomar porque esa no era una reunión íntima, sino una fiesta y en las fiestas se celebra. Helga brindó por el final del amor, el comienzo de la independencia y por los amores que seguramente llegarían a su vida una vez que se le pasara la resaca de esa noche monumental y tuviera tiempo de deprimirse como era debido.

Su sexta mala decisión fue besarse con Curly. Pésima, malísima, terrible y espantosa decisión de la que no asumiría la responsabilidad jamás en su vida. Estaba borracha, ni más ni menos. Curly solo estaba ahí por Rhonda y todos en el planeta Tierra (incluida Rhonda, aunque fingiera que no) lo sabían. O sea, Curly estaba enamorado de Rhonda y Rhonda tenía novios para desechar, pero todos eran guapos, bronceados y altos; Curly no entraba en ninguna de las categorías, por lo que le tocaba ser el insistente compañero que miraba desde lejos. A Helga le caía bien porque estaba loco y porque tenía la secreta esperanza de que se convertiría en la tortura de Rhonda en el futuro. Esa secreta esperanza; sin embargo, no justificaba el beso que se habían dado delante de todos cuando la gente se puso necia y decidió jugar a la botella. Fue un beso largo, con lengua, potencialmente peligroso y que ninguno de los participantes disfrutó… demasiado.

Su séptima mala decisión fue pensar que a Rhonda no le importaría que se hubiese besado con su fan número uno. Todos sabían que Rhonda era como el perro del hortelano y aunque no quisiera tocar esa agua ni con guantes, tampoco iba a dejar que corriera fuera de su alcance. Eso y que Rhonda, también, estaba más borracha de lo que nunca la había visto. De nuevo, Helga siempre tenía que recordar que su propio estado de embriaguez quizá no le hubiese dejado ser demasiado objetiva con los eventos de esa noche. Recordaba que en un punto se había peleado con Rhonda, que Curly todavía estaba sentado en el sofá y que la mitad de los curiosos estaba animando la pelea.

Su octava mala decisión fue quedarse sola. Era obvio que una persona embriagada no podía quedarse sin la supervisión sobria de un adulto. Pasaban cosas cuando se perdían de vista: bailaban en fuentes, llamaban a sus ex, hablaban con su mamá, vomitaban en la piscina, hacían grabaciones inútiles y ridículas. Felizmente para Helga nada salió como normalmente hubiese salido. No pudo llamar a su ex porque su celular estaba en el fondo de la piscina. No bailó porque su evidente descoordinación había hecho que se golpeara el pie y no tuvo más ganas de hacer intentos. Lo que sí, porque era una necesidad biológica, buscó un baño. Dado que todos los baños parecían estar ocupados por más borrachos como ella o por parejas que buscaban satisfacer sus necesidades, Helga tuvo que subir a la segunda planta de la mansión.

Su novena mala decisión fue subir a la segunda planta de la mansión de Rhonda. No solo se trataba de la tarea más difícil que había completado en todos sus años de existencia en la Tierra, sino que fue completamente inútil. La mansión era demasiado grande, tenía habitaciones para regalar y si en condiciones normales hubiese necesitado un mapa solo para encontrar el camino por el que había llegado, en ese momento tuvo que aceptar que tendría que vomitar en otro lado.

Su primera buena decisión fue vomitar. Lo necesitaba. En cualquier lado, incluso en el basurero de mimbre que tenía Rhonda en una de sus habitaciones. Lo bueno es que solo tuvo que tirarlo por el balcón para alejarse del desagradable olor que despidió cuando terminó con sus asuntos.

Su décima mala decisión fue despertarse. ¿Qué tenía de malo dormir?, ¿por qué no podía entrar en hibernación hasta que se le pasara la resaca?, ¿por qué no dormir y dormir y despertar cuando no tuviese a un rubio desnudo en su cama?

Un rubio que no conocía, además.

 _ **Encuentros del tercer tipo con aliens rubios**_

 _Tu nombre de exploración es Arnold. El tiempo de incubación es de un año. Irás a una zona en la que pasarás desapercibido. Tu misión es con Rhonda Wellington Lloyd._

Arnold llegó a la Tierra un lunes en la noche. Habían escogido la noche porque los espectros de luz eran mejor percibidos por los humanos cuando estaba oscuro. No hubo necesidad de ningún espectáculo, porque los de su raza eran criaturas de paz y no necesitaban maltratar el terreno donde aterrizaban. La Tierra no era muy distinta de su propio planeta, más pequeña y ruidosa, pero con edificaciones parecidas. La desorientación no le duró demasiado. Le habían dado las coordenadas exactas para aparecer en el lugar donde habitaba la mujer por la que había venido a ese planeta.

Rhonda Wellington Lloyd era una muchacha que se parecía mucho a los _nórdicos_ (1), con excepción de la coloración de su cabeza. Era oscura, alta, esbelta y, según lo habían confirmado las exploraciones, pertenecía a una clase superior entre los terrícolas. Parecía ser la compañera adecuada para cualquiera de ellos, así que Arnold consideraba un honor que le hubiesen permitido ser parte de la misión.

Los nórdicos _,_ como le habían indicado que llamaban los terrestres a los de su raza, vivían en un espacio muy lejano al planeta Tierra. Su ocupación era la contemplación y su dedicación para con los otros planetas del universo había hecho que abandonaran el propio a favor de hacer investigaciones exhaustivas. Era este amor por el conocimiento lo que había puesto en peligro el equilibrio en el que habían vivido hasta ese momento. Fueron tantos los que se fueron y tan pocos los que regresaban, que los líderes observaban con preocupación el rumbo que estaba tomando el futuro de la raza. La especulación de que los exploradores ya no regresarían se hizo fuerte con el paso del tiempo, hasta que finalmente decidieron dar inicio al proyecto en el que habían involucrado a casi todos los habitantes que quedaban.

La idea era primitiva y evidente, pero por cuestiones biológicas tenían que seguir el planteamiento de la manera más burda posible. Se negaban a actuar como lo hacían las otras especies, que siempre secuestraban terrícolas para hacer los experimentos que consideraban necesarios. Quizá se debía a que las coincidencias entre ambos planetas eran muchas, que cuando se abrió el debate para la aprobación de la misión, muchos objetaron que fuese una invasión a la fuerza. Debía ser en estrictos términos terrícolas y solo tendrían que utilizar el intelecto para hacer funcionar toda la idea de _hey, soy un alien, ¿no te quieres reproducir conmigo?_ Encontrarían problemas, seguramente, pero era mejor eso que ir como cualquier marciano y abducir a un tercio de la población.

El único problema con todo el plan era que por más que buscaron, no encontraron registros de los sistemas de apareamiento terrícola. Nada, ni un solo registro en la conciencia central (que era como llamaban al nódulo de toda la información recolectada). Eso no mandó por la borda la iniciativa de la procreación interracial, por supuesto, pero añadía más dificultades a la extravagancia. Lo que tendrían que hacer todos los enviados era más un ejercicio de aprendizaje práctico que aplicación de la teoría. Tendrían que aprender sobre los referentes culturales del lugar al que serían enviados y adaptarse a las circunstancias que hicieran falta para lograr su misión. Se había decidido que marcar un objetivo, entre miles, sería lo más adecuado. Así, cada enviado podría concentrarse en un solo individuo en lugar de tener que analizar muchos.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención del lugar en el que Rhonda Wellington Lloyd residía, fue el ruido. Mucho, estridente, casi ofensivo, el ruido. Era como si hubiesen combinado un montón de sonidos que no tenían nada que ver unos con otros. No entendía cómo podían lograr algún tipo de razonamiento en ese ambiente, pero supuso que tendría que averiguar los misterios de los humanos de a pocos y con mucha paciencia.

Se acercó al edificio con cautela. Se había detenido en un lugar con mucha vegetación, pero como difería bastante de la que había visto en los registros (silvestre y descuidada), supuso que era una forma de decoración. Al frente se erigía una construcción de tres plantas, con largas cortinas de transparencias que le permitían observar a los seres humanos que estaban reunidos en el interior. No hizo falta ninguna reflexión más para que llegara a una hipótesis bastante concluyente: era una celebración. Se entretuvo pensando que quizá era para él, pero no era tan ingenuo para suponer que los humanos habían previsto los intentos de proteger la especie en su planeta y estaban dispuestos a participar, ¿verdad?

Continuó su camino hasta lo que le pareció que era la entrada. Se detuvo a inspeccionar su funcionamiento por si había algún mecanismo de seguridad implicado, pero no encontró nada. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo determinar de revisar. La puerta se abrió con tanta rapidez y fuerza, que si no hubiese sido por la agilidad innata de su raza, probablemente lo hubiese golpeado en el rostro.

—¡No puedo creerlo!, ¿quién diablos se creen que son?, VENIR A MI FIESTA Y BESARSE, ¡EN FRENTE DE TODOS!

Cuando la vio, fue como encontrarse directamente con la esperanza. Rhonda, porque tenía que ser ella, era más hermosa de lo que las imágenes habían podido capturar. La observó con detalle, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, deteniéndose en cada rasgo, en cada curva, en cada sombra de su rostro y de su cuerpo. No era como un humano promedio, sus características parecían ir más allá de los datos que habían recogido sobre los terrícolas: más alta, más firme, más fuerte, más ruidosa y ciertamente atractiva. Hacía que el viaje hubiese valido la pena. Detuvo su observación silenciosa cuando vio que se alejaba. Decidió actuar por la emoción del encuentro y dejó a un lado las recomendaciones que le había dado su superior sobre el acercamiento sutil. Avanzó rápidamente y alzó la voz, para hacerse notar.

—Rhonda, mi nombre es Arnold.

Rhonda detuvo su monólogo, confundida. En su disgusto, no había notado al invitado que se había separado del resto de sus amigos. Lo miró con cuidado, buscando en cada archivo oculto en su cabeza, pero no encontró nada. Nada de nada. No recordaba ningún rubio alto, bien parecido, de ojos verdes y con la cabeza ligeramente más ovalada que el promedio. Nada sobre una voz masculina y profunda, gestos amables y una inclinación natural al ridículo. El traje de velcro aguamarina que llevaba, sin duda, tenía que ser una excentricidad. Ningún amigo suyo, y menos los más atractivos, podían verse mal en cualquier cosa que llevaran, pero eso no evitaba que sus atuendos se salvaran de su crítica. ¿Quién demonios iba a una fiesta vestido como un personaje de esas películas de constelaciones para frikis?

—Perdona, querido, ¿te enteras que esto no era una fiesta de disfraces, verdad?

El aludido la miró sin comprender y Rhonda rodó los ojos.

—De cualquier forma, entra, sírvete algo de la cocina y diviértete. —Rhonda le indicó el camino con la mano y siguió caminando rumbo al jardín. No tenía ganas de socializar con nadie en ese momento.

—¡No, espera! —Arnold la siguió—. No estoy aquí por la fiesta.

—¿Ah no? —Rhonda se detuvo y lo miró con desconfianza—. ¿Qué hace un desconocido en mi casa si no es por la fiesta?, ¿se puede saber quién te dejó entrar?

Cuando Rhonda comenzó a mirar por encima de su hombro, Arnold supo que estaba metiéndose en problemas y se rectificó.

—A lo que me refiero es que vine por ti. —Explicó.

Rhonda abrió los ojos, horrorizada.

—¡Escúchame bien, si lo que quieres es dinero solo tienes que pedírselo a mi papá! No vas a ganar nada con este intento de secuestro tan ridículo; además, ¿qué se supone que vas a lograr intentando secuestrarme en una fiesta en mi honor?, ¿crees que no se darán cuenta que no estoy? ¡Soy Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, mi presencia jamás pasa desapercibida!, ¿me oíste?, ¡jamás!, ¡ni aunque decidas besar a Curly!

Arnold la miró sin comprender, Rhonda se veía bastante desorientada, aunque se hubiese expresado con tanta seguridad. No sabía por qué Rhonda había mencionado a su padre, pero había leído en uno de los archivos que las parejas terrícolas formalizaban la relación en un encuentro entre los progenitores de ambas partes. Eso sería un problema, dado que sus propios padres se encontraban en una misión de exploración y no sabía a ciencia cierta cuando regresarían. Además, ¿quién o qué era ese sujeto llamado Curly?, Rhonda parecía estar muy molesta por su causa.

Su hilo de pensamientos no duró demasiado. Rhonda agitó su cabello y se aclaró la garganta.

—Olvida lo último que dije, el fenómeno ese ni siquiera merece que mencione su desfachatez. —Se mordió el labio inferior—. De Helga lo entiendo, está despechada porque su novio terminó con ella… es decir, ¿quién no lo haría?, es una salvaje que besa fenómenos en las fiestas, pero, ¿quieres saber algo?, ¡al menos pensé que ese enano tendría algo de dignidad!

—Eh… —Arnold no comprendía por qué Rhonda era incapaz de ver que no comprendía nada cuando lo estaba haciendo bastante evidente en la expresión de su rostro, pero decidió que si seguía hablando con él, era bueno.

—Siempre dice que está enamorado de mi, al menos podría demostrarlo; es decir, Nadine misma me confirmó que fue él quien envió ese arreglo floral la semana pasada. Cómo es posible que una semana me envíe flores y a la siguiente esté dando el espectáculo en mi fiesta. —Mientras más hablaba, más se exasperaba—. ¡Tengo que llamar a Nadine!

—¿A Nadine?

—¿Qué hora es en Australia?, ¡no me importa!, soy su mejor amiga, debe estar disponible para cualquier crisis en la que me encuentre involucrada, ¡se supone que debería estar aquí!, ¡falta menos de un mes para mi cumpleaños!

Arnold se preguntó silenciosamente si era una costumbre terrestre monologar en un diálogo o si era una característica particular de Rhonda. Era bastante molesto, pero Rhonda era hermosa y el rostro se le encendía cuando despotricaba, así que mientras no la escuchara, supuso que podría soportarlo.

—¡Necesito mi celular!, ¡Armand, Alfred!, ¡necesito mi celular!

Rhonda se dio la vuelta en un movimiento tan abrupto que Arnold casi no fue capaz de reaccionar. La siguió sin saber muy bien cómo responder a ese comportamiento errático y singular. Él no había salido mucho por el espacio, pero cuando había visitado nuevos planetas, las presentaciones siempre habían sido más interesantes, con ambas especies mostrando interés por la otra. Rhonda apenas si se había fijado en él. Arrugó el ceño, quizá tenía algo que ver con su apariencia, posiblemente no fuese muy popular entre los terrícolas. Sería un problema con el que tendría que lidiar, aunque no sabía cómo. Quizá tenía que ver con el hecho de ser rubio…

 _¡Plaf!_

Se detuvo en seco.

—¡Lo siento! —una pausa—. No, en realidad no.

Arnold arrugó el ceño. Rhonda ya se había perdido de vista, el camino empedrado se había acabado y un objeto no identificado había estado a punto de caer sobre su cabeza. Tenía forma cilíndrica y despedía un olor nauseabundo que hizo que todas las fibras de su cuerpo se estremecieran. La voz, bastante distinta a la de Rhonda, provenía del mismo punto del que había caído el objeto de ataque. Arnold dio un paso hacia atrás, agradecía las adaptaciones de su raza que le permitían internarse en ambientes hostiles, y alzó la mirada.

Se encontró con un par de ojos azules, una sonrisa arrogante y la primera terrícola de cabellos rubios de su misión de exploración. Se sorprendió cuando fue consciente de la similitud entre ambas razas. Era distinto pasear su memoria por los registros y tener al espécimen a pocos menos de su alcance. Si Arnold no hubiese sabido de la existencia de sujetos como ella, habría pensado que se trataba de una mujer de su propio planeta.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?, fue un accidente, no quiero demandas luego. —La mujer estaba inclinada en la baranda del balcón, agachada y balanceándose peligrosamente, en un intento de hacerse oír, aunque no fuese necesario.

—Estoy bien, —Arnold alzó una ceja, sin comprender nada de lo que había dicho la mujer. Se preguntaba si a los humanos les gustaba hacer tanto aspaviento cuando conversaban.

—Perfecto, si la princesa pregunta, nunca me viste aquí, ¿ _capicci_?

Arnold arrugó el ceño, se demoró un momento en identificar el cambio de idioma.

—¿La princesa? —repitió, según lo que le habían informado, esa parte de la Tierra no se regía por un gobierno monárquico.

Helga rodó los ojos.

—¡La princesita, enano!, ¡Rhonda! —Agitó su cabello, en un intento de imitarla, pero solo logró desestabilizarse. Arnold la miró con preocupación, un humano promedio no sería capaz de aguantar una caída desde esa altura—. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, demonios.

—¿Rhonda es una princesa? —Arnold abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Eh… espera un momento, déjame llegar a ti, por favor.

Helga parpadeó sin comprender. Habían subido el volumen de la música, por lo que no llegó a comprender las últimas palabras del chico raro vestido en velcro. Se inclinó un poco más y apoyó el pie en la base misma de la reja que hacía de barandal. Sintió cómo se deslizaba en cámara lenta, como si la gravedad hubiese aumentado de pronto y su cuerpo no pudiera más que dejarse caer ante lo inevitable. Cerró los ojos y puso las dos manos delante por puro instinto, con la adrenalina calentándole la base del cuello y la punta de las orejas. El abismo nunca llegó, en cambio, cuando se animó a abrir los ojos nuevamente, se encontró cara a cara con el velcro turquesa más ofensivo que había visto en su vida.

El muchacho con el que había estado hablando la tenía sujeta de los hombros. Si Helga hubiese estado menos alcoholizada se habría detenido a pensar en la imposibilidad de la acrobacia y en los límites físicos que hacían que esa situación fuese menos que imaginaria. Pero Helga estaba borracha, desorientada, cansada y con una carga emocional que el alcohol no era capaz de aliviar.

—Lo siento, te ibas a caer.

Helga arrugó el ceño y lo empujó sin mucha ceremonia.

—Hey, eres rápido.

El aludido asintió, despacio, mirándola con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué… por qué… uh…? —Helga señaló todo su traje.

Arnold la miró sin comprender, se miró a sí mismo y finalmente esbozó una sonrisa, como si hubiese comprendido.

—Bueno, mi nombre es Arnold y soy un extraterrestre.

Helga parpadeó.

 _Mierda, tengo que dejar el vodka._

* * *

 **(1)** _Nórdico_ : Los extraterrestres nórdicos (también conocidos como Hermanos del Espacio), son una supuesta tipología de raza de extraterrestres […] La fisionomía descrita de estos extraterrestres corresponde con la clásica tipología extraterrestre humanoide con rasgos muy semejantes al del norte del continente Europeo y más concretamente de las regiones nórdicas-escandinavas.

 _Extraído de Wikipedia_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Resumiré todo lo que tengo que decir en cinco puntos!

1\. Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Hace bastante tiempo que me han pedido que escriba un fic smut y un AU para la sección y supuse que podía unirlos. ¿Por qué elegí ciencia ficción?, porque me muero de la risa cuando escribo un smut en este fandom (XD) y porque así explico la deformación craneal de Arnold (lol). Ya, en serio, me pareció una manera original (?) de tratar el smut. Ya me dirán ustedes qué opinan. Quizá cambie un poco el formato en el que he estado escribiendo, para hacer más dinámica la historia y porque Arnold se supone que es un advenedizo.

2\. Estuve pensando mucho tiempo en el tipo de alien que quería que Arnold fuera y me decidí por los nórdicos; sin embargo, hay muchas cosas que cambiaré sobre lo que se sabe de ellos para que encajen con la historia. Me disculpo con los apasionados de la ufología que me están mirando feo en este instante. Digamos que son los nórdicos de Killa. También, sé que parece un Rhonda/Arnold, sopórtenlo un momento, les prometo que no será nada grave. Mi corazón le pertenece al PataShort (XD tenía que hacerlo, ¿a poco no queda lindo?). Por cierto, es un AU, así que ninguna pareja está asegurada, si quieren o tienen un shipping raro que les gustaría ver, avísenme, para poder incluirlo de manera que sea plausible.

3\. Explicaré las relaciones de los personajes, cómo se tratará el tema de los extraterrestres y por qué Arnold y Helga están desnudos en una cama en el capítulo uno, no se preocupen. Este será un fic rápido (pasarán muchas cosas en todos los capítulos) y tendrá, como ya advertí, smut eventualmente. Les prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que salga bien.

4\. Sí habrá especial navideño este año, pero quizá no como lo imaginan, lalala.

5\. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han estado enviando sus fanarts de mis historias, siempre que creo que me han olvidado, me llegan sus mensajes maravillosos. Los comparto todos en mi Facebook, por si los quieren ver. **Los amo** , me hacen muy feliz.

P.D. ¡Salgo de vacaciones mañana!, ya saben lo que significa. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


End file.
